XMen: The Second Generation
by SpiltBlood
Summary: With some old character and some new, this is the story of two people trying to come together dispite the people trying to pull them appart. Shounen Ai, M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, SpiltBlood here. This is my first fanfic. I started this a few years ago but only now uploading it. I have multiple chapters written but i'm only posting the first one for now to see what people think of it. My computer doesn't have a thing that corrects spelling or grammer so if there are mistakes please let me know.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

Ding! Ding!

A bell echos through a building. Doars open from all sides and the halls fill with excited talking from teenagers. Everywhere you look friends' are talking to each other about what they're doing this weekend, all but one.

A boy so unique that he may be the only one of his kind. Everyone knows who he is, not because they know him, but because of his strange features; he is about 16 years of age, shorter than most at about 5 feet with a lithe, athletic build and long black hair, with an unusual blood red streak through it, reaching his waist. Yet the strangest, yet intriguing thing is his eyes; one eye is so dark it's almost black and the other is an ice cold gray. His name is Cyanide Lee Andrews, better known as Wolfe.

_"Finally, the first week of school is over" _He thinks happily.

"Hey Streak!" yelled a tall, muscular boy walking towards him. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Why are you still here? I thought you would've left the first day you came."

"What are you talking about Joshua?" asked Wolverine.

"Ok then, let me put this in a way you'll understand. You don't belong here, this is a school for Mutants, and you obviously don't have any powers."

"Just because I don't use my powers for every little thing, like you, doesn't mean I don't have them." He could feel taht his temper was rising, and that was dangerous.

"Oh yeah, prove it," Joshua challenged him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"said a voice from behind them. "He is much stronger than you, you know." Behind them an old man in a wheelchair approached them.

"But professor Xavier, he hasn't shown any power at all." he tried to protest, "I should know, I'm in all his classes. I would like to challenge him." he said with an air of confidence.

"Mr Rolands, I have no doubt in your telepathy and nor do I doubt that you have learned to control it very well, though he may not be as skilled as you, he is more ferocious than anyone I have ever met."

A chair suddenly rose next to him and flew full speed at Joshua stopping only half an inch from his face. "Now what do you say?" asked Wolfe scatchingly. He smiled deviously at him and said, "That's nothing compared to what I really can do."

Professor Xavier chuckled. "Let's not get angry now." He quickly shifted his gaze to the floor, as if he was ashamed. "There is something I would like to discuss with you," he said, turning serious again, "Follow me to my office." he turned and left, Wolfe followed leaving Joshua by himself in the deserted hallway.

As he walked he turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back dispite himself.

_"He is actually really cute when you look at him" _he thoughttohimselfbefore turning and walking toward his dorm.

**That's chapter one done. please review thanx  
****SpiltBlood **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Across to the other side of New York City a plot is being formed by, none other than, Magneto, otherwise known as Eric Lensher. In front of him was a revolver hovering in mid-air. "Is everything ready?" asked Magneto.

"Almost we only need a powerful Mutant to complete the plan." said a silky smooth voice that could charm anything and anyone to go to it.

"Very good. I think I know where we can find one. You can go now Poison, your work is finished for now."

* * *

"Now let's get down to business," started Professor Xavier. "About your powers, as you undoubtedly know you are very unique, because every single one of your ancestors, from the very beginning, has been humans. This is what makes you so very unique, because you're the first mutant in the family. Even your own power is one I have only seen once before."

"What do you mean professor?" He raised his right hand and balled it into a fist when, SHOOK, a sound that sounds like metal scraping on metal, three extremely sharp metal claws appeared from a place just above his knuckles. "I mean, I have always wondered about my claws, because all my relatives that I know told me they have never seen or heard about anything like this before," he said as he stared at them.

"Yes and I believe you have those and an extra sense of smell and sight?"

"Yeah, and I also have extremely sensitive ears like a wolf."

"Hence the name."

"Exactly"

"How much do you know about wolves?"

"Not much, only that they can take down pray three times their size and I know what they look like. Why?"

"Well, you don't only have some of the physical characteristics of a wolf but also a similar personality. You can take down people three times your size or strength. And, the most dangerous part is, that you can go into a blinding rage and become so vicious that you can, and will, kill several people that is in the vicinity with you."

"I understand. Wait, is that what happened to me that-" He stopped and looked down to his lap, he couldn't continue.

"Precisely, that's way you must keep your temper in check at all times." There was a slight pause before he asked, "May I ask you what other powers you have besides you telekinetic abilities and animal disposition?"

"I have extremely advanced healing abilities, so I can heal from any wound except broken bones and I am immune to most toxins and poison except when given in a high dosage. The only down side is that I can't heal anyone other than myself and the other one I have I rarely use. I'm also a pyrokinetic." Suddenly a voice over an intercom spoke, "Sir? Joshua Jones is here as you've requested."

"Ah yes, send him in."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. This matter concerns you."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence as they waited for him to enter. The door creaked open and Joshua's head peered out from behind the door. "Ah, Mr Jones, take a seat."

Joshua sent Wolfe a look that clearly asks "What's going on?" He shrugged his shoulders in a response.

"You asked for me professor?" he asked.

"I would like to ask you a favour."

"Of course prof-"

"Before you agree you must listen; this is very important, if you agree you are putting your own life on the line to protect others, and you must do anything you can to help them."

Joshua thought about it for a moment, thinking, "If I choose to accept I will risk my own life and if I fail I put others at risk too, but on the other hand if I don't others will be in danger and I can almost completely forget about becoming part of the X-Men."

"Ok I'll take it," he decided finally.

"Excellent. Now your task it to stay at Wolfe's side and make sure he doesn't get mad and does something he can't help. If he does go into a "Rage" you must do anything in your power to keep him away from others and try to calm him. This is what may put you at risk. Do you understand and accept these responsibilities?"

He took a swift glace at Wolfe before saying, "I do."

"Ok then, all matters are finished you may go. And enjoy the weekend; you'll be seeing a lot of each other." He heard Wolfe sigh softly, he chuckled at that.

As they left, someone emerged from one of the dark corners' of the room. "Do you really think putting those two together is a good idea?" asked the voice.

"Yes Thistle. They have more in common than you or they think." His gaze wandered to the door they just exited.

* * *

**This is the second chapter, sorry it took so long my internet hasn't been working.**

**Please review  
SpiltBlood **


End file.
